<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>this bitch snores so loud (dream team oneshot) by netheritespritex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211246">this bitch snores so loud (dream team oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex'>netheritespritex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, GeorgeNotFound Visits Florida (Video Blogging RPF), No Romance, Sharing a Bed, Snapchats, accidentally pressed enter too soon, also dream bites george, but it turned out to be they are all ho lmao, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!, dream snores like a fuckin lawnmower, george and sapnap snap back and forth, george cant sleep, george visits florida, go support them, haha the bitch is into some kinky shit /j, its by @laoski on twitter insta and webtoon, no romance but there is a short tiny peck at the end, no ships, platonic georgenap is pog and underrated, so he decides to snap sapnap, that was suppoed to say, the art in this is not mine, their friendship is slept on, they are all ho, they are all homiesexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>george cant sleep bc fuckin dream snores like a lawnmower so george results to snapping sapnap</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>this bitch snores so loud (dream team oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi THE ART IS BY @laoski ON TWITTER, INSTAGRAM AND WEBTOON GO SUPPORT THEM :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"oh my god, why the hell are you so loud," george whispered exasperatedly to no one really in particular, though sort of to the freckled man beside him.</p><p>george nudged dream a little with his elbow to try and get him to stop snoring but it was no use. the blond fuck would not shut up. "oh my god, dream, i can't sleep." he turned away from the taller man so he was facing the wall and lightly smacked both of his palms to his face, groaning.</p><p>george thought that visiting his best friend for a couple weeks would be fun. he was wrong. well, he wasn't exactly wrong, of course he was having fun; he was at his best friend of four years' house, their first meet up. what <em>wasn't</em>  fun was the sleeping bit of the visit.</p><p>dream didn't have a guest bedroom in his house and both boys argued repeatedly about how '<em>no, you can take the couch, i'd feel bad!</em>' and '<em>but you're the guest!</em>' and all that shit, so they decided to just share dream's queen sized bed. it made sense, anyway. it was only two weeks and after warming up to one another, they were completely comfortable with each other so it didn't really matter. </p><p>for the first couple days it was fine. the morning after the two slept soundly (and i mean literally soundly, dream was fuckin' loud) george lightheartedly told the taller boy, "damn, you snore really loud," with a short laugh. his snoring was almost endearing. </p><p>dream only replied, "yeah, sorry, i probably should've told you," with a small shrug of his shoulders and george only brushed it off saying that it was fine and it wasn't really a big deal.</p><p>but now they were about half a week into the trip and it was starting to become a big deal. for george at least. he could not. fucking. sleep.</p><p>the brunet shuffled and moaned and groaned in tired annoyance and continued to nudge and prod at the american, trying anything to get the man to stop his obnoxiously noisy snoring. "why the fuck is he so loud?" george mumbled almost angrily to himself. "he could've had cute and soft snores but no, this bitch sounds like a fucking lawnmower."</p><p>once he finally realized that, no, he wasn't going to get any sleep, not any time soon at least, he decided on snapchatting sapnap. he sent him a quick and slightly blurred selfie with the caption '<em>hello snapmap'</em>. he wasn't surprised when the boy answered back almost instantly.</p><p>the picture sent back was of sapnap, the boy laying on his back on what looked to be his bed, with one arm resting behind his head and his eyes were slightly lidded in a sort of flirty way. just sapnap being sapnap. <em>''ello gogy'</em>  was the caption. sapnap sent another snap immediately after the first, the caption being 'aye<em> isnt it late there, why u up so late?'</em></p><p>george groaned quietly again and glanced over at the blond, who was still snoring as loudly as ever. '<em>dream wont stop fuckin snoring</em>' he sent back. he jabbed at dream in his shoulder with the tips of his fingers a few times but to no avail.</p><p>'<em>have you tried like rolling him over or nudging him?</em>' came sapnap's next reply.</p><p>'<em>yes u dumbass ofc i have but he still wont stop</em>'.</p><p>'<em>damn dude thats rough. u try waking him up?</em>'</p><p>'<em>no that would be rude</em>.'</p><p>'<em>george im sure he wouldnt mind that much, just wake him up</em>'.</p><p>george sighed heavily and looked towards dream after opening sapnap's snap. he was right, he most likely would not mind too much at all once he explained why, but george still thought it was still rude to abruptly wake someone up, so he decided against it.</p><p>'<em>no.</em>' he sent to the texan.</p><p>'<em>fine then, have fun not sleeping :)</em>'.</p><p>george groaned quietly for the fourteenth time that night, sitting up slightly then letting himself fall back onto his pillow quickly and almost hitting the back of his head on the headboard. he then sat up again and realized that he was pretty thirsty so he (gently) hopped out of bed and scurried into the kitchen for a nice, cold glass of apple juice. </p><p>hopefully this would make him tired enough to fall asleep, despite dream's loud snoring. he didn't know how that would work but he wasn't thinking that well and just desperately needed sleep.</p><p>he briefly glanced at the stove in the corner, seeing the time was now 3:07, and groaned once again. he was fucking exhausted and in dire need of sleep.</p><p>he crawled back into bed and under the covers next to his best friend and sort of just stared at him. he was very tempted to slam a nearby pillow in his face and call it a night but ultimately decided not to. not that he was even really considering it.</p><p>he scooted slightly closer to the blond, trying to take a quick selfie with the sleeping boy to send to sapnap.</p><p>in the photo half of george's face was in frame, the eye shown was very dark underneath it. dream was on the other side of the photo, his mouth hanging wide open and a tiny puddle of drool was sitting next to his cheek. george's finger was hovering right at the entrance of dream's mouth, as if he was about to put the whole finger in.</p><p>'<em>this bitch snores so loud</em>' was the caption.</p><p>
  
</p><p>george looked over the photo and grinned slightly at how dumb dream looked, then sent it to sapnap.</p><p>george didn't know it but sapnap giggled from a few states over at his friends' antics.</p><p>he quickly posed with his tongue jutting slightly from in between his teeth, moving his hand in a peace sign over his mouth, the caption of the selfie being '<em>sleep with me instead ;)</em>'. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>george coughed out a loud laugh and quickly covered his mouth at sapnap's dumb flirty picture and screenshotted it.</p><p>'<em>heyyy whyd u do that &gt;:(</em>' came sapnap's almost immediate response.</p><p>'<em>i am so posting that ss on twitter</em>' george sent and giggled again, quieter this time as to not wake the boy beside him. '<em>the fans are gonna love this lol</em>'.</p><p>'<em>ugh ur so mean. u deserve to not get any sleep :((</em>'. george rolled his eyes and huffed out another sigh, a small smile on his lips.</p><p>george was about to send another selfie with both him and dream in it, with his finger further in the blond's mouth, as if he was going to gag him (or something, george didn't know. he was sleep deprived and bored, what do you expect?).</p><p>he moved his phone above the two of their faces carefully as to not drop his phone and hovered his index finger on his other hand further into the younger boy's mouth and then-</p><p>dream bit him.</p><p>george flinched hard and whisper yelled an 'ow!' as he accidentally (though conveniently as to capture the dumb moment) snapped a picture and dropped his phone, the photo extremely blurred from the quick jerk of his hand. </p><p>"fuck!" george basically shouted (quietly, sort of), ripping his hand away from dream's face, feeling the strong urge to smack the boy really hard. "you dumb bastard, holy shit!" </p><p>he glanced back to the taller boy next to him and his jaw went slack as his mouth opened slightly. the fucker was <em>still</em> asleep and <em>still. fucking. snoring.</em> "how the hell-?" </p><p>george decided to just not give a fuck about how his friend was such a heavy sleeper, and instead checked the stupid photo he managed to take. he guffawed loudly at looking at it and quickly typed out a caption for it and sent it to sapnap.</p><p>
  
</p><p>george gazed annoyedly at his finger, rubbing another over the bite marks while waiting for sapnap's reply. "how in the hell did he bite so hard, this bitch is asleep!" george groaned and lightly flicked dream's freckled face, not really worried if the boy would wake up or not anymore.</p><p>soon enough, the brunet got a new snapchat notification. the picture was really blurry as if the person taking it was struggling to keep their hands steady from laughing so much, which george figured was true when he read that caption of '<em>damn hes into some kinky shit LMAOOO</em>'. </p><p>george sent a photo back with his hand loosely resting on his face with the caption, '<em>omg sapnap youre disgusting</em>'.</p><p>he then sent a quick half-face selfie with the caption of '<em>ft me</em>'.</p><p>a couple moments later, his screen lip up with a screen saying 'sapnap is trying to facetime' and he quickly accepted.</p><p>"hey, what's up?" sapnap whispered once george's face loaded on his phone screen.</p><p>"you honestly don't even have to whisper, this bitch is not going to wake up," george replied in an even voice, ignoring sapnap's question.</p><p>"oh," the texan deadpanned, "okay."</p><p>"look at this dude," george said, dragging out the 'dude' and pointing his camera at dream's sleeping face, to which sapnap let out a breathy giggle.</p><p>"you should kiss 'im," sapnap supplied, a small shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>"<em>wot!?</em>" george basically shouted before slapping a hand over his mouth, then removing it and waving it dismissively. "why on earth would i do that?!"</p><p>"oh c'mon, you can't tell me he doesn't look adorable when he sleeps!"</p><p>"he doesn't, he looks disgusting."</p><p>"whatever you say, gogy, i still think you should kiss him, i definitely would."</p><p>"this is starting to sound like some fanfic," george mumbled, just loud enough for sapnap to hear him. </p><p>sapnap laughed loudly. "it only is if you've got a crush on him, george." he stopped laughing and his eyes went slightly wide. "<em>do</em> you have a crush on him?"</p><p>"what?! no, what the hell?!" george spluttered. he really didn't.</p><p>"y'know, you can tell me if you do, george-"</p><p>"oh my god, stop, i don't like him like that, i swear," george said seriously.</p><p>"alright," the raven haired boy said. it sounded like he didn't believe him.</p><p>"sapnap, i'm serious, i actually don't."</p><p>"okay! okay, fine, you don't." sapnap complied. "but if you did-"</p><p>"yeah, sure, whatever, if i did, i would tell you-"</p><p>"if you did what?" came a gravelly voice from right beside george.</p><p>"holy fuck you're awake!" george shouted.</p><p>"yeah?" dream groaned sleepily and ran a hand through his hair. "what about it?"</p><p>"dude, apparently you've been snoring for hours and you would not wake up!" sapnap laughed. "that's what george told me anyway."</p><p>"yeah, dream, your snoring is so loud, my god."</p><p>"oh," dream muttered, his face going pink slightly. "i'm sorry. but hey, i told you i snored and you said it wasn't a big deal!"</p><p>"yeah but you didn't say you snored like a fucking lawnmower-!"</p><p>"guys, guys, you're both pretty, shut the fuck up," sapnap interrupted the bickering pair. "george was going to kiss you to wake you up," he added, snickering.</p><p>"wha-! i was not!" george stuttered. "<em>you're</em> the one who <em>told</em> me to kiss him! i was not going to actually do it!"</p><p>dream wheezed shrilly. "sure, sure, george."</p><p>"actually, stop, i was not," george said, now more stern but still giggling a little. dream's wheezes were so stupid, who wouldn't laugh?</p><p>"oh come <em>on</em>, george, you're telling me you wouldn't kiss <em>this</em> pretty face?" dream asked, closing his eyes and puckering his lips out playfully.</p><p>"yes, that is exactly what i am saying," george deadpanned, sapnap laughing uncontrollably from the phone still in his hand. "also, you bit me."</p><p>"what?!" dream yelled, confused and seemingly a little flustered.</p><p>"yeah, see, look," george said, grinning as he showed his index finger to the taller boy.</p><p>"yeahhh, dream, you into some kinky shit, huh?" sapnap said, and you could clearly hear the smirk in his voice.</p><p>"oh my <em>god,</em> sapnap, stop!" dream groaned, hearing george laugh loudly from behind his hand.</p><p>"to be fair, though, george was the one who thought it was a good idea to put his finger in your mouth..." sapnap trailed off, sounding mildly confused.</p><p>"george! why did you put your finger in my mouth?!"</p><p>"i dunno! i was- i am sleep deprived and bored, what did you expect?!"</p><p>"i definitely did <em>not</em> expect you to put your finger in my mouth, what the hell?!"</p><p>"well, how was i supposed to know that you would bite me? nobody bites people in their sleep!"</p><p>"hey, dream," sapnap cut in. "dream, maybe when we visit you can bite me," he said, laughing.</p><p>"called it!" dream shouted. "you're a bottom!" the two youngest of the group began wheezing and giggling noisily.</p><p>"only for you, dream."</p><p> george groaned exasperatedly at his friends. "oh my god, i'm so tired."</p><p>"sorry, george," dream said sheepishly, the two boys' laughter subsiding as the blond raised one hand to rub at the back of his neck.</p><p>"alright, while you two work this out- i'm going to bed," sapnap told them, being interrupted by his own yawn.</p><p>the two in bed next to each other said their goodnights to their other best friend and hung up the phone.</p><p>"okay, i'm going to go sleep on the couch," george groaned (for like the, what? fiftieth time that night?). "don't wake me up, i will wake up on my own time tomorrow," he finished, gathering a pillow in his arms.</p><p>"m'really sorry, george," dream said guiltily as he grabbed george's forearm to prevent him from leaving. "here, i'll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in my bed. i mean, you're the one who didn't get any sleep, right?"</p><p>"that is true.." george trailed off. "honestly, i'm not even going to argue with you at this point, i'm so fucking tired. thanks, dream," he finished, putting his pillow back and laying back down.</p><p>"sorry, again," dream replied. "hey, can the homie get a kiss goodnight?" he asked, stopping before he reached his bedroom door with his own pillow and a blanket.</p><p>george moved his forearm over his eyes. "whatever, i don't care, just make it quick," he said, turning his head to the side slightly so dream could kiss his cheek.</p><p>dream placed a quick peck on his lips before running out of the room, yelling "goodnight, i love you!" through high-pitched wheezes.</p><p>"<em>DREAM!</em>"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sorry if this is bad, i wrote this on like two separate nights, both around three am. ART BY laoski ON TWT, INSTA AND WEBTOON!!!! anyway, i hope you enjoyed this. again, there is no romance involved (except for ofc them being homiesexual) so nobody has feelinsg for anybody in this lmao. again, hope you enjoyed :&gt;</p><p>also comments and kudos are great motivators and are greatly appreciated :))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>